Between Love and Hate
by Gemini Kiss
Summary: Sakura is wanted by an S-class criminal, well isn't that nice? And Sasuke decided to come back to the village, great. Could things get more complicated? Why yes, yes they can.
1. The unexpected

__

Title: Love and Hate

Author: Gemini Kiss

Characters/Pairing: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not on Naruto...or sasuke would be dead

Summary: Sakura is wanted by a sexy S-class criminal.

* * *

As soon as Sakura woke up this morning she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, today. It wasn't those "good or bad types." But, it annoyed her to no end. She sighed.

She rummaged through her closet and settled on wearing Tsunade's genin outfit (A/N: It's a bigger size!) with a fishnet under shirt and shorts. Sakura received it when she passed the jounin exams. Then Sakura put on her blue heeled ninja sandals.

Sakura put her hair into a high ponytail and tied her Lead headband on her neck. She walked over to her full body mirror and examined herself. She could pass for a simple genin if it weren't for her C sized chest. Sakura secured her hidden weapons pouch left her apartment.

Today she had a B-ranked mission with Naruto and Sai with to retrieve a scroll from Suna about Akatsuki's whereabouts. They were to keep a low profile and dress less "ninjaish" as Naruto put it.

As she approached the gates she could already hear Naruto's loud protests, and Sai's obnoxious comments. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto please lower your voice, I bet the whole village could here you." Sakura said softly. When she reached to the two bickering boys.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN THA-!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Shut up dickless" Sai said.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! IM GON-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura flicked his forehead.

Naruto stumbled back a few steps.

"Owie…Sakura-chan, Tsunde-baa taught you that?" Naruto questioned while rubbing the red spot. Sakura nodded.

"Sai please don't aggravate Naruto. I really don't want to deal with you two." Sakura said softly.

"Okay hag, but only since you've got a lot nicer."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you. Now, don't do anything stupid just because Kaka-sensei or Yamato isn't here. Let's head out."

As they traveled to the wind country, Sakura couldn't help but think about Sai's words.

"_Okay hag, but only since you've got a lot nicer."_

_**Flashback**_

'_It is true you have changed, but for the better. You finally gave up on Sasuke. You're not so…bitchy...no offense and you surpassed Hokage-sama! Sakura you've fully blossomed into something beautiful." Ino said at the party held for Sakura's success in making Jounin._

"_S-she's right S-sakura-san. G-good j-job" Hinata stuttered shyly._

"_Mhm! That's right Sakura-chan! You're super awesome! But you're still scary. Like when we were training the other day. You turned all cold and heartless! Like Sasuke-teme." Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_Yea he's right ugly" Sai piped in._

"_You don't know Sasuke, Sai" Sakura said._

"_No, but I he is right about the cold and heartless part." Sai replied_

_Naruto blinked. "Did Sai-teme just agree with me…WHOO! I'M NOT A DUMBASS!" Naruto began dancing around happily._

_Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's outburst._

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura's thinking was suddenly interrupted when she felt two dark chakra aura's.

"Sai! Naruto! We have company!"

All three halted to a stop.

"Guess what Itachi-san.!Pinkie discovered us first! " A blue sharkman said.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Itachi? Oh, shit…were they here for Naruto?'_

Then Sakura's face turned slipped into a cold and blank stare.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" Sakura regarded coldly

"Pinkie knows my name!" Kisame grinned.

"What do you want?" Naruto glared.

"We want to inform you about Orochimaru's death," A cold smooth voice replied.

There Itachi was sitting on a tree, looking bored as ever.

"Seems to be to good to be true. Why would Akatsuki do such a nice thing?" Sakura said with that blank voice of hers

"Hn."

"Think of it as a favor! Pinkie sure is smart! I can't wait for our new partner. Well, can we go now Itachi-san?"

Before anyone can blink. Itachi appeared behind Sakura.

"See you soon Sakura-chan." he whispered against Sakura's ear. Then he placed a a butterfly kiss on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura suddenly felt pain on her neck.

Then they were gone.

Sakura felt herself fall into someone's arms as she blacked out.

Sakura woke up to find herself in a hospital bed.

'What the hell happened?' she thought.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!"

"Naruto?"

"Thank Kami! Sakura-chan I have bad news..."

"What is it?

Sasuke-teme is back..with a fiancee.." Naruto said quietly"


	2. Time Limit

"Okay and…?" Sakura said with disinterest.

"Well I kinda thought that you would be happy," Naruto replied

"What happened on the mission? Did you guys get the scroll?"

"No we ha- Sakura-chan don't change the subject!" he complained

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto, right now I'm more concerned about the scroll. Uchiha-san can wait."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Please? I'll buy you ramen when I get out of here!"

Naruto quickly gave in. "Okay Sakura-chan! Tsunade-baa sent Team Kurenai to retrieve the scroll,"

"Why?"

"I don't know! When Itachi-teme kissed your neck, (Naruto shudders) that same spot started glowing and you passed out. Then Sai was all like 'We need to inform the hokage.' So Tsunade-baa said to bring you back as fast as possible!"

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed

"Oi, Sakura-chan no need to blow off my ears,"

"Go get Tsunade-shishou, please." Sakura said seriously

"Hai, Sakura-chan"

* * *

A few moments later Tsunade popped in. Her heels clicking against the tile hurriedly.

"EH? SHIZUNE-CHAN! I WANNA SEE SAKURA-CHAN!"

WADDA YOU MEAN SHE NEEDS A PHYSICAL?" Naruto's voice boomed from outside the door.

Then it got silent

"I'M NOT LIKE ERO-SENSEI!"

"SHUT UP!" Shizune finally yelled out.

Tsunade sighed.

"Shishou what's going on?" Sakura asked not bothering to mask her worry.

"Uchiha is what happened,"

"Naruto said something glowed on my neck. But when I took after he left, there was nothing there,"

"Sakura lower your gown," Tsunade ordered.

As soon as Sakura did so, Tsunade began pumping chakra into a spot on her neck.

Then, an Uchiha fan popped up. Sakura gasped at the sight. "W-what is this?" she stuttered.

Tsunade dropped her hand back to her side and began to explain.

"This Sakura this is a clan binding seal. Long ago, it was used to make sure the bride was completely devoted to the one who placed it on them. It is made of harmless poison that quickly infiltrates the victim's bloodstream. Catch is the one who is bound to their 'mate' cannot be away from their other 'half' for to long or it will inflict pain to the one who has the seal. It is only natural for victim on the symbol will seek out their partner."

"So…I'm…a…Uchiha?" Sakura said slowly and she tried to hold back her tears.

Tsunade nodded solemnly.

"How come you have to pump chakra into the symbol for it to appear?"

"On the first day the mark will be visible for the first few hours, and as time goes by it will fade. I just happened to catch before it completely 'disappeared'."

"Shishou how bad will the pain be?" Sakura asked, letting her tears flow freely.

Tsunade closed her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Sakura I don't want to watch you be tortured. So as soon as I find out the progression

And have an estimate to when you will seek out Uchiha, I will stamp you as missing-nin,"

"B-but you can't do that!" Sakura protested.

"I can and will. I will not have you die slowly because of the village's needs. I don't know why Itachi wants you but all I can do is hope."

"There has to be a way to remove it!"

"You are bound to Itachi. Once the seal is placed on you Itachi or anyone else cannot remove it. I'm sorry Sakura"

"Will Sasuke know?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Not unless there is physical contact. The seal will respond to blood relatives. It will also activate if someone were to try to er….you know.." Tsunade trailed off

Sakura said nothing as she processed the information.

"Okay Sakura time for your exam."

Sakura nodded absently.

* * *

"So Itachi-san when do you think Pinky will seek you out?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin.

"Hn,"

"Oh C'mon I just wanna know! It's about time we have someone who at least try to make an effort for a conversation!" Kisame complained.

Itachi gave a small smirk. "Soon Kisame, be patient."

"Patience my ass. I want sake." Kisame grumbled.

If Itachi could laugh he probaly would.

* * *

"Sakura I believe you have one month until you start experiencing pains. Two months maximum taht you can deal with it before your body will naturally crave Itachi," Tsunade cringed at her words. They came out..interesting..

Sakura nodded her head.

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou,"

"You're welcome…"

As Sakura exited her office, Tsunade couldn't help but think about the sudden events.

Tsunade's eyes hardened '_What are you up to, Uchiha? What could you possibly want with my daughter?'_

_

* * *

_

"SAKURA-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE! TIME FOR RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out when he spotted her.

Sakura gave a small smile. She would miss his loudness.

"Okay, Okay, come on now."

"YAY! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! DATTEBAYOOOO!" He chanted over and over while squeezing her.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. No matter how bad things seemed he was always able to cheer up people whether it was intentional or not.

At Ichiraku Sakura let Naruto feed her for the hell of it. "See Sakura-chan it's good, ne? Now you understand why I eat it all the time!" He said seriously.

"You know; It's not healthy for yo-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

"Yea, yea I know. Who cares?"

"I do,"

"Awww! Sakura-chan! You're so nice now!"

"Sakura…nice?" A deep voice asked amused.

'_Great, just fucking great'_ they thought at the same time

* * *

A/N: I need reviews and opinions! I just wanna pull my hair out! I hate this story! It came out retarded!

Help me! D':

_**Warning:**_

As soon as school starts I won't update so often.

Maybe once a week for each story if that. It depends on the time I have.


	3. Process

They looked up to see Sasuke and who Sakura assumed to be his fiancée.

The woman was pretty. She had long orangish-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, clearly a civilian. Hm, you would like to think that Sasuke had chosen a kunoichi.

"You know Teme you don't have to ruin everything; you have a lot of time for that," Naruto said crossly.

"Hello to you too, dobe."

Sakura sighed.

'_**You shouldn't have done that now all the attention's is back on you.'**_

'_Who cares?'_

'_**Don't you remember what Shishou said, you know, about blood relatives of the seal?'**_

'_Shit…'_

'_**Yes exactly. Shit. Glad you caught on. Now let me get you out of here before you say something to make the situation awkward!'**_

'_No.'_

'_**You'll thank me late, outer.'**_

"I don't get a 'Welcome back, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke said with fake hurt.

Inner Sakura blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light coming from Ichiraku.

"Hm, I didn't know that you wanted one, Uchiha-teme." Inner Sakura said coolly.

The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. He looked so shocked and confused.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun that way, you weakling!" The girl exclaimed!

Inner Sakura raised a brow. Naruto watched nervously as things began to unfold.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Sasuke-kun's fiancée and he told me all about you,"

"Really? I never knew I was so special Sasuke-kun," Inner Sakura chimed mockingly

"YOU ARE NOT SPECIAL! You're an ugly weakling who can't do anything for herself and was always after my Sasuke-kun," The girl said hotly

"Now look lady who the hell ar-" Naruto started

"My name is Akemi!"

"Well, then _Akemi_ you aren't as bright as your name is." With that said Inner Sakura pulled Naruto away from the restaurant and began walking away.

Sasuke was about to reach out to grab her but Inner Sakura dodged his arm gracefully and didn't look back.

"Good to see you Uchiha-teme. Nice meeting you Akemi-busu! Ja ne!" Inner Sakura said happily.

Naruto was dumbfounded by the whole thing and decided it was best that he just walked Sakura home.

* * *

"Kisame come, we are going to Konoha," Itachi said calmly.

Kisame gave Itachi confused look, but then grinned in realization.

"We're going to visit Pinky!"

"Hn,"

With that they disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

After a nice long and _relaxing_ shower Sakura thought back to what happened earlier. It wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it would be. She ended up not touching Sasuke and not having a fight with his bitch. All in all it was a good night.

**'You wouldn't have survived if I didn't take over,' **Inner said smugly

_'Mhm, sure,'_

**'Hmph fine don't appreciate me and my help,'**

_'Don't worry that task is already done,'_

**'WHY YOU UNG-'**

Sakura blocked out her Inner, hoping that the wall would last at least for 15 minutes. She went in the kitchen to find a snack. Sakura dropped her brownie when she felt that same dark aura from a week ago.

'_Oh no….'_

Before Sakura could do anything, the last person on Earth that she to wanted see wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura could feel the mark warm up against her skin. Her body immediately responded to his touch and let her fall back in his embrace.

_'Stupid mark thingie.'_

"Hello, blossom."

"Hello, Uchiha-teme," Sakura shot back

'_Damn Inner really rubs off on me'_

"Sakura-_chan_ that's not very nice,"

"No one ever said I was nice, now let go of me!"

"Your body says other wise."

"Well maybe if you didn't place this fucking mark on me I wouldn't have this problem." Sakura replied annoyed.

Sakura suddenly felt exposed when Itachi's hands trailed down her body, and the boy shorts and tank top weren't helping the issue, either.

Itachi planted soft butterfly kisses against her neck/collarbone making her moan.

"Oh? Little Sakura I thought you didn't like me. You cannot lie and say that was the mark's reaction."

"Shut up Uchiha."

"I'm not the only Uchiha standing here."

Sakura tried to wiggle her way out of his arms only to have a sharp pain wave through body.

"Blossom it is best that you do not refuse me. The mark will only cause you pain." Itachi whispered.

Stupid fucking seal has to ruin her life. Stupid prideful Uchiha's walking in and out of her life like they special.

"I just want to go to bed, okay? Can we do this some other time, please?" Sakura begged.

"As you wish,"

Itachi picked her up bridal style and easily carried Sakura to her room. He carefully laid her down and tucked her into the blankets.

'**I could get used to this.'**

'_So much for the 15 minutes.' _

Itachi crouched down and captured her lips with his. His kiss was soft warm, and gentle; not all harsh and cold like she thought it would be.

Sakura gave in to her wants and responded. She could feel his stupid smirk. He broke the kiss. "We will do this some other time blossom,"

Then he bent over whisper in her ear "See you soon."

When Sakura was sure all traces of him were gone, she let out a small sigh of relief escape her lips.

Her body craved more of his touch and demanded to go after him. Oh how she missed his lips on her.

'_**Next time we see him, we just jump him right then and there; okay outer?'**_

'_Hn'_

Damn Uchihas.

* * *

As soon the elder Uchiha joined Kisame outside the village wall they ventured off.

"So how was it?" Kisame asked curiously.

"I believe I sped up the process,"

Kisame grinned and then snickered.

'_Who knew Uchiha Itachi could be such a seductress?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/n: **Well that was…interesting. I'll update ASAP, as soon as I smooth over some edges in the next chapter.

_Should Sakura join Akatsuki?_

_Will Sakura's time limit shorten because of Itachi's actions?_

_How will Sasuke react to the whole situation?_

Who knows? (Not me)

Review my lovely peoplez! It would make the world a better place. It's just the little button on the bottom of the page! :D


	4. Sasuke

Tsunade sighed clearly stressed with the whole situation. Sakura came to report Uchiha's "sexy" actions as she put it. Tsunade would find the whole situation funny if it wasn't an S-class criminal after her 'daughter.' But seriously the cold and heartless Uchiha Itachi, charming and seductive?

Sakura said it was mild "seduction."

'_Mild my ass' _Tsunade thought.

"Sakura, Uchiha's touch has sped up the whole process, I believe you have a week, two maximum." Tsunade stated sadly.

"W-why d-does h-he w-want m-me?" Sakura asked between choked sobs.

"I don't really know," Tsunade answered thoughtfully despite the sad news.

* * *

Sakura left the office with puffy eyes; she wasn't worried if anyone saw her, though. The village was mostly dark and the main light source came from the full moon.

As she walked home she was suddenly grabbed by the arm. The mark then appeared on Sakura's neck and began to glow a light blue.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized it was none then Sasuke touching her.

'_**Fuck. We're screwed.'**_

Sakura really hoped that he hadn't noticed yet. Luckily he hasn't.

"What do you want asshole?" Sakura asked coldly.

"I want to talk," he replied.

"Don't you have Akemi to talk to? I don't have time for you,"

"You've been crying and I want to know why."

"Why do you care?" Sakura tried to wrench herself out of his tone grasp, but ended up pinned to the wall instead.

'_**What the hell?' **_

Sasuke's eyes were blazing with rage. Sakura followed his gaze to her neck.

'_**Well that would explain everything, except why he's being an ass about it.'**_

"Who did this?" Sasuke spat angrily.

"Who do you think you, moron?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"W-why?" He asked himself.

Sakura stared at him with pity in her eyes.

"Why did he choose you of all people? Why…?"

"Okay now you know the truth, so let go of me." Sakura ordered.

Sasuke gave a soft and bitter laugh. He pressed himself against her . Sakura felt **EXTREMELY** uncomfortable. Her body apparently disliked Sasuke **A LOT. **It even acted on its own accord, by trying to kick and squirm away from him.

Sasuke simply stuck his knee between to her legs and kept her hands pinned painfully to the wall.

* * *

Itachi frowned.

Something was happening to his blossom, he could feel it in his chakra.

The chakra that he placed into her body was reacting quite violently for it to be any mere problem.

Itachi decided that when the time comes that he will make whoever touched his blossom in an inappropriate way suffer.

Itachi sighed and performed a few hand signs.

Sasuke's lips crashed on to her own. His kiss was so different from Itachi's. It was harsh, unpleasant, and possessive. When he forced Sakura's mouth open she bit his tongue. Sasuke growled but refused to retreat, Sakura could taste the metallic blood in her mouth.

_**'This is so not romantic. Sorry outer as much as I would want to help you, I don't want to physically feel him violating me.'**_ Inner said sympathetically.

Suddenly Sasuke was pushed back a few feet by a force. Sakura didn't know what happened just then, but she decided it was best to get away. She could her Sasuke's string off colorful words.

Sakura didn't run to her apartment in fear that Sasuke would be there or just pop in for revenge. She decided it was best to stay at Naruto's. When she arrived she knocked several times hoping for an answer. After about ten minutes of banging she sped off to Kakashi's place.

* * *

Itachi sighed. It seemed that his jutsu had worked judging from the way his chakra calmed down.

For once in his entire life he felt impatient. He couldn't wait to find out who touched his woman. The man will surely regret his actions; that is if he is lucky enough to live.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Sasgay. He got rejected by the woman he neglected! XD

Just wait til' Itachi, Naruto AND Kakashi find out.

School starts tomorrow! This means no more computer; unless I somehow sneak on and have enough time to type and post new chapters. Don't worry though! I will write out my ideas at school and have them ready. If I can I **will** update tomorrow or not….

Reviews would very be nice! I don't want to go through all this trouble if I don't know what people think! ^_^


	5. Regrets

Sakura sighed clearly irritated. Kakashi wasn't answering his door either. Last option was Sai. As much as Sakura would love to stay with Ino or Hinata rather then the stupid bastard, she knew it wouldn't serve her any good.

Ino would just be confused as to why she didn't want Sasuke's affection even if she was over him and her blonde friend would just interrogate her for answers.

Hinata…well she didn't want to burden the poor girl with her problems. Naruto knew of the mark and all, but not to the extent where Sakura would leave the village. If Sakura broke down and told Hinata everything she was sure the Hyuuga would probably leak out the information accidentally.

This was a risk that she was not willing to take. Sakura thought it was best that the less people that knew of her little situation the better.

Besides her teammates protective nature will put Sasuke in his place. When Kakashi finds out…well…that would be left unknown; one thing that the copy-nin was known for was he ability to be unpredictable, he may not even care at all.

Naruto on the other hand will go on a rampage, as tempting as it was, the outcome would not be good.

Sai was really confusing. Sometimes he would have his moments to where he opened up to her, like when he shared his life story through his art book. Then there would be others where he gave her those fake smiles, cold shoulder, and call her names.

'_**Well so much for Sasuke-teme getting his ass kicked,' **_Inner snorted.

Staring at Sai's door for a few minutes debating to just go home or take her chances, she finally decided to just go with the flow.

It shocked Sakura when Sai immediately answered the door, but then again he must've been a light sleeper considering the cowards that would eliminate someone who is vulnerable. It's quite pitiful if you think about it.

Sai silently asked what she was doing at his place in the middle of the night by raising an eyebrow.

There was an awkward silence before Sakura spoke.

"I…um…got attacked while walking home and was to scared to go home in fear that the person would track me down…er…you were kind of a last resort,"

"You know who attacked you," It was more of a statement than a question.

Sakura didn't say anything thing as she bit her lip nervously.

Sai sighed.

"Come on in, ugly," Sai said as he stepped aside to allow her to enter.

Sakura has been to his place before to inform him about a mission. His apartment still looked small and simple. The living room was made up of two couches, a small table, a TV and a mini hallway that she had guess led to his bedroom and his studies; the kitchen wasn't big but had a kitchen bar.

Sakura awkwardly sat on the couch. Sai took a seat in the other.

The deafening silence was killing her. In what seemed like forever Sai finally spoke.

"Who was it?"

Sakura lowered her head. So much for her heroes' kicking Sasuke's ass, she had lost all nerve into spilling what happened. What excuse would she come up with for getting away from him? She sighed and decided her team had the right to know.

"Sasuke," she replied in a strained tone.

A slow frown made its way across Sai's face. He didn't say anything. He seemed to be in deep thought. The stupid silence was beginning to bug her again.

"You haven't told Kakashi or Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head. "Like I said you were my last resort,"

"Hmm…" he mused.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered softly.

"Do not apologize. It was not your fault. But if you don't mind me asking how did you get away?"

Sakura knew the question was coming. She sucked in a shaky breath.

"I'm not sure. All of a sudden a force just pushed him back. I don't know how it happened but I just ran while I had the chance,"

She decided it was best to play it safe for now. There was no need for any unnecessary actions or information. They would find out soon enough. Either Sasuke would spill everything or Tsunade will. Hell, she might even tell them the day before she leaves.

Sai didn't say anything for awhile as he processed the information..

"Very well, _Sakura_ you may stay. Later, we will inform Kakashi and Naruto,"

Sakura only nodded.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," He offered stiffly.

She shook her head. "No thank you,"

He and left the room leaving her to her thoughts.

'_How will everything turn out?'_

'_**I don't give a shit as long as that damn Uchiha-teme.'**_

Sakura looked up to see Sai holding out a few blankets and pillows for her. She whispered a soft thank you when she felt she was comfortable. Even though she wasn't super clean or in her comfy pajamas, she felt grateful. She didn't want to be a burden to Sai then she already has.

* * *

**In the morning**

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the news. Sasuke had molested Sakura…and that was just unacceptable.

Naruto squirmed in his chair, trying to calm himself from losing control.

They were all seated at Sai's apartment. Sakura sent her messenger slug to ask him other two teammates to come for an important meeting. Surprisingly Kakashi arrived on time along with Naruto.

Sakura revealed the whole story and even before she even halfway through, the air seemed to thicken and become really tense.

Even Sai seemed pissed over this stupid drama.

There was a long tense pause, before anyone said anything.

"Well, we're going to have to have a little chat Sasuke it seems," Kakashi spoke calmly. It wasn't the normal calm. It was the calm that held anger hidden anger, which would blow any second.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just glared at everything.

* * *

**Training grounds**

Sasuke could immediately feel something bad was going to happen when he arrived at the ground with Akemi for his team's training.

He spotted Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. They seemed 'normal' but he still couldn't shake his gut feeling.

Sasuke was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he was sent flying into a tree by an angry Naruto.

"How dare you touch her…HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SAKURA!" Naruto spat angrily.

Sasuke stood up and wiped the dripping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What is he talking about Sasuke-kun?" Akemi asked angry and confused as of why someone was accusing her Sasuke of touching that pink-haired bitch.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "I don't have the slightest clue."

"Enough." Kakashi cut in firmly.

Everyone became silent. It wasn't often Kakashi was firm or stern in that matter. Akemi of course was oblivious to this fact but followed everyone else's actions.

"Do not lie _Uchiha, _it won't do any good for anyone," Kakashi bit out harshly.

"Hmm…you too Kakashi, eh? You really believe that whore? She was the one that came on to me, last night."

Akemi's eyes widened. "BITCH KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SASUKE-KUN!" She screeched.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Naruto yelled.

Sai glared at Sasuke. "You must really be ashamed if you are trying to blame her for your actions Uchiha,"

Sasuke was getting pissed now. "Oh? And I bet she didn't tell you.." He replied with mockery.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Tell us what?"

"Yes, Sakura what haven't you told your precious teammates?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Sakura lowered her head in shame.

'_**FUCKING BASTARD!' **_

_**

* * *

**_

In the trees not far from the training grounds crimson eyes narrowed. So it was his little brother that touched what belonged to him. Itachi decided to come and check out the problem and possibly mess with his cherry blossom, but apparently he would not be able to do so.

Now he was insulting her? His brother was indeed selfish and smug. Itachi side-glanced to view his partner. Kisame's face was twisted with disgust and it was only directed towards Sasuke and his wench.

"Hn, Kisame.I believe it's time we intervene."

Kisame grinned and licked his lips.

* * *

"What is he talking about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused. It seemed all anger had dissipated.

Sakura let out a chocked sob. She didn't think it would come down to this. She was about to explain herself when a voice cut in.

"You really are foolish little brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kakashi and everyone else, but Sakura and Akemi tensed.

Akemi practically swooned over Itachi, was she not aware that this was an S-class criminal?

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"I am simply here for what belongs to me." Itachi nodded towards Sakura.

Now everyone was confused.

"What?" They all asked, excluding Sakura.

Itachi held back an annoyed sigh.

"She has the Uciha mark that I placed on her now she is mine," he drawled out slowly and deliberately.

Naruto wasn't surprised by that fact but the other two were.

"With this mark she cannot survive with my presence. It would slowly and painfully kill her. In the end she knew she would seek me out." He finished.

Sakura suddenly passed out when someone hit her pressure point.

"We finally have Pinky! Can we go now, before I kill someone? " Kisame grinned happily as he caught the falling girl.

Kisame felt all giddy giddy now. It was his lucky day. Maybe in the end he will get to kill someone

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WILL NOT TAKE EVRYTHING FROM ME!"

With that Sasuke rushed at his brother with full speed.

_'It's pay back time little brothe, you will regret your actions'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? I finally found time to upload. School is a pain in my ass and midterms are a bitch but hey, what can I do about it? R&R please, I would like 45 reviews! Yes, I know...I'm greedy. Anyway, I would like to know what your opinions are! Suggestions are welcomed! Hehe, Kisame is so happy! Now he has a sake partner and someone who speaks more then eight-words a day! Sasuke-teme gonna be sent to the pits of hell! YAY! xD

I finally did a longer chappie! It would've had more length and details but..that's alot of work and time I don't have time for uh...yea...COOKIES! :D^^

Special thanks to those who reviewed! You shall all be recognized in the next chapter! For I typed this on impulse, I now need my four hours of rest!

Ja Ne! :D


	6. I did what?

Itachi quickly performed the seal for his crow clone technique; he then laid Sakura in its arms. With a curt nod the clone vanished. Itachi's eyes focused only on his little brother as he kept his other senses open and alert.

Metal clashed together as the two moved at top speed. Sasuke barely blocked Itachi's hidden kunai with his sword; leaving an opening for the elder Uchiha to send Sasuke flying.

Akemi shrieked in fear.

Naruto and Kakashi, and Sai were about to run to help but were stopped when a large sword came swinging their way.

"Tsk. Tsk. You should be more aware of your opponents, leaf brats," And that was when all hell broke loose.

Itachi patiently stood his ground and waited. About three dozen shuriken flew out from a near by three and Itachi dodge them and countered them perfectly with his own weapons.

The two fought hand in hand. Jutsu to jutsu. Glare to glare. "You really think you I would let you get away with something like this?" Sasuke spat angrily.

"Hn, I wasn't the one who neglected her and decided to engage to lesser woman. I know I will take better care of her better than you ever would," Itachi replied smugly.

Sasuke ended up bruised everywhere with serious cuts and first-degree burns, pinned to a tree with his older brother holding him in place. "You Sasuke, have thrown away and wasted what I tried to give you, I just so happened to come across 'your' pink-haired beauty and find her special. You have come a long way and became strong, but in the end you're still weak," Itachi winced at sharp pain that waved through his body. Sakura would soon be awakening and the mark was clearly unhappy with the clone.

Sasuke took this opportunity to kick Itachi and send him a few yards away. Itachi though landed quickly and gracefully landed on his to feet. "I'm afraid this will have to wait some other time, little brother. I have other important priorities to take care of."

Itachi signaled Kisame that it was time that they took their leave.

"AMATSERU!" Suddently large black flames shout out from Itachi's mouth and the two Akatsuki members fled leaving four injured Konoha shinobi to dodge the flames.

As soon as Itachi and Kisame found the clone Itachi took Sakura into his arms and dispelled his jutsu. The still sleeping Pinkette snuggled closer to Itachi's warmth as they sped off into the forest.

* * *

Sakura awoke to find herself in a soft bed. She was still too tired to open her eyes so she just snuggled into her pillow. Her pillow smelled so intoxicating. She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. Wait…her pillow didn't smell this wonderful…or wasn't life size…with a masculine chest…

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately saw a smirking Itachi. She let out a small yelp of surprise. She wanted to pull herself away, but in return for her efforts she received a small shock on her neck. The mark then acted on its on accord and snuggled closer to the missing-nin.

"Let me go Uchiha!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Why? You're the one that came closer" He asked innocently.

Sakura glared at him with defiance. Oh, how she hated this little predicament.

"Bite me, teme." She exclaimed hotly.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Hn, I didn't know you were the type to rush into things. But I won't bite even though you asked me to."

Sakura lowered her gazed and blushed. Now this was something that she did not expect from an Akatsuki member. Well…she sometimes did wonder if any of them had hormones…

Now she knew. Sakura sighed and decided not to argue anymore. "What time is it?" She asked.

Itachi did something that looked like a shrug. "Early morning,"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. It was practically the middle of the night. She slept all day. Oh no what about her teammates? What if they were dead. Sakura was then interrupted by her Inner's ranting.

'_**Jump him! Jump him! PLEASE!' **_Inner Sakura screamed.

'_No'_

"Why are you awake?" She asked forgetting about her teammates as she tried to block out her Inner.

"Watching you sleep," he replied quietly as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck and tightening the grip his arms had on her waist.

Sakura was puzzled. It wasn't like she was going anywhere for the time being. "Why?"

She could feel him smirk. "It was amusing to hear you moan my name and leave butter-fly kisses on my neck in your in your

Sakura froze.

"You're lying," She stated dryly.

"Why Sakura, are you accusing me of being a liar?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Hmm...I suppose."

Inner Sakura grinned evilly. _**'He's not lying. I was the one who caused the dream.'**_

'_EHH?' _

'_**Well we can have this conversation later. Besides you won't just be pissed about this…hm..you'll just hate me.'**_

'_Wait wha-'_

Itachi lifted his head up to see a series of emotions flicker across her face. There was shock, confusion, anger, hate, sadness…and…lust..?

In the next moment Itachi was flat on his back with his hands pinned above his head.

Itachi's eyes widened momentarily. Inner Sakura giggled and leaned down to capture his lips with hers.

_'INNER YOU FUCKING BITCH!'_

_**'Oh relax, you know you want him.'**_

_'I'm going to kill you!'_

**'_Mkay'_**

Sakura now had control of her body again, the only problem was, she was under Itachi. Her body felt as if it was on fire. She couldn't help but respond as his lips melded with hers.

_"Great job Inner,'_ Sakura said sarcastically

**_'Well, I do try. Now go on with you're "fun" cause if you don't do it, I will.'_**

* * *

A special thank you to all those have read and reviewed this story. –hands out cookies-

**Quietshadowz- **Yes, yes salmon-chan is very happiez!

**Kaori and Yoshi- **Hehe, I agree! Thanks for the review!^^

**Horseluver15-**

**Lady icicle- **Hmm..I didn't want to kill Sasuke…yet..

**Ilovemusic11** – I know right you gotta love ItaSaku.

**Himeko Koneko- **Sorry for the delay! –sweatdrops-

**Nrules- **Haha, thank youz!

**Hullop- **Just wait until Sakura gets to Sasuke! O_O

**Mieko-chan12- **I do try to update as soon as possible.

**SesshomaruLover4eva- **Oh! Sorry! Thank you for the correction!^^;;;;;

**Mirunique- **Too bad Sasuke didn't die. Well…that's work in progress but still!

**Metalicneko- **Hehe, I do try! xD

**Sakura00017- **Its fun making people wait and not so fun when your forced to wait Dx

**Unknown person- **YAY! **^^''''''**

Now, I don't know whether to write the lemon or not. Oh how I hate writing lemon..I can read it and type it, but to publish it…I don't know. People would have to vote on that. I don't wanna do it, but I will if it is wanted! Anyways, I know the chapter is short but I have a lot of catching up to with my other stories and my new Kakashi & Sakura one. I promise the next one will be longer. Yeah I know Inner was jsut so..AWESOME! She couldnt control herself, hehe, its funny cause Sakura and her Inner are still the same person. Which means that Sakura had been wanting to jump Itachi for a while. Also, Sasuke didn't die in this chapter because...he is important at the moment. So yes…he must live.

Reviews and suggestions are welcomed! Hmm…another 15 or more would be nice…I have extra cookies…i'll even sneak into my mom's room and risk getting yelled at to update sooner

-looks around suspiciously- I never...typed any of this..shhh.

TEEHEE! Ja Ne!^^


	7. Mission

The heated moment made her vision hazy as she. Itachi began to kiss Sakura's neck. Her breath hitched in her throat at that sudden change in plans. She was desperately trying to hold back the moan that was going to trying to escape her lips. This was too much for her. She didn't even know _why_ she was here.

Itachi, who was highly amused with where this whole thing was going was going to say something, when Kisame came barging in the room. "Hey! What the hell are yo-" Kisame cut himself off when he saw turned to around to see Itachi and Sakura's postion. That's when Hidan peeked inside the room with most of his body hidden behind the door frame.

"Kisame, may I ask why you came into my personal space in the middle of the night without my permission?" Itachi asked in a deadly quiet and polite tone. Kisame shivered slightly, though barely noticeable with his large body structure.

"Er…It was all Hidan's fault! He tried to slice me and dice me into pieces because he wanted Sushi! So I smashed into your door trying to dodge his damn sythe!" Sakura couldn't help but find this whole thing funny, despite the embarrassment she felt. '_Oh god…what if everyone else heard about this?'_

"Have fun, you two!" Kisame took his leave, but not before directing an evil smirk towards Hidan. Hidan glared, and let out a string of colorful words. "Hidan leave. Take care of Kisame if you wish, but next time don't be so foolish," Hidan nodded his head and closed the door for them.

'_**They so killed the mood, too.' **_Inner Sakura sighed clearly irritated.

'_Shut the hell up,'_

'_**NEVER!'**_

Sakura gently pushed Itachi off of her, but the mark wouldn't let her move as far as she wanted to be.

"Why am I here? How come I have the mark? Why didn't you choose someone else?"

"Why did you throw yourself on me?" _'Ah, touché except that wasn't me,'_

"I don't know!"

Itachi didn't answer her. He wasn't even sure what to say at the moment. "Then I do not know either."

"That's not fair," Sakura said hotly.

"Hn,"

'_Well, that's where Sasuke got the Hn's from,'_

"We have a mission later," Itachi said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"How come I have to go?"

"Now sleep. If you don't want to, then we could do other things,"

Sakura felt her cheeks burn. Stupid bastards, always have to be so arrogant.

* * *

**In Konoha**

Sasuke still got his ass kicked. Hell, he was even lucky that he and his fiancé weren't thrown into the black flames. After the battle the rest of Team 7 ganged up on Sasuke, taking advantage of his weak state.

"You fucking bastard! Touching Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto cried out angrily as he kept punching the shit out of Sasuke.

"Why do you defend that whore?" Sasuke asked as coughed out blood.

"You just don't get it do you?" Sai stated. It was more of a statement than a question. Sai was holding Akemi back from running to try to break Naruto and Sasuke apart. Kakashi already gave Sasuke what he deserved so he just watched.

Shizune suddenly ran into Tsunade's office to report the black flames that threaten to burn down the village.

'_That means…SAKURA!' _Tsunade suddenly ran out of the room, with Shizune following close behind.

They followed the huge cloud of smoke. There, on the training ground was the rest of team 7 with no Sakura to found. Tsunade quickly told Shizune to have all ANBU secure the area and get everyone out of the area.

Team 7 was transported to the hospital, and ANBU finally found a way to contain the flames in a barrier.

Meanwhile civilians were located to a safer part of Konoha while Tsunade had a council meeting with the elders. "Tsunade-hime you mean to tell me your student came to posses the Uchiha mark by, Itachi?"

Tsunade nodded. "And you did not tell us?"

"I did not know. Sakura never told me. I just found out."

There was heavy silence and Tsunade was nervous.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm afraid we will have to eliminate your apprentice. She knows to much about Konoha and has the kills to oppose a threat,"

Tsunade gritted her teeth. _'Of course Danzou would say such a thing,'_

"No, she was captured against her will; it is not fair that she must die because of someone else! As an order from Hokage I forbid you to hunt know my former student!"

"Stand down, Tsunade-hime. If you refuse and let a threat run around then your postion as Hokage will be removed." An elder said.

'_That's exactly what Danzou wants. Then he will try to take postion as sixth hokage. _

_I can't do that to Naruto, or the people of Konoha. Who knows what that old bastard would do if he had too much power. All I can do is pray that Sakura will understandand be safe. That bastard Uchiha better help, too.'_

"Fine," Tsunade agreed coldly.

Danzou's eyes narrowed. He didn't expect her to give in easily. He would have to keep an eye on her.

"Very well, a team of Hunter-nins will locate her and bring her back. From then on, there will be an execution."

When the meeting was over Tsunade actually sat in her office, sober. As much as she wanted to drink, she knew she had to find away to contact Sakura. If she didn't Sakura had a chance of dying because of Itachi.

* * *

Sakura eyed her cloak. She couldn't believe she had to wear the damn thing, but did as she was told. She thanked Kami that she didn't have to meet the leader right away.

It's only been a day or so and she was already heading back to Konoha. The mission?

Infiltrate Konoha and find out as much information on Danzou as possible. Now that's going to be fun. Oh, too bad she didn't know how right she was.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh well not the best chapter but what can I do? Don't answer that! Hm, I wonder what's going to happen next time…I should give a preview but that's a lot of work.

Thank you reviewers! You're so nice! Fifteen more and the next chapter shall come! YAYZ!

Ja ne!^^


End file.
